


Love from St Petersburg

by Clovesstory



Category: Anastasia (1997), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Inspired by Anastasia (1997), Katsuki Yuuri in France, M/M, Name Changes, POV Dimitri | Dmitry (Anastasia), POV Otabek Altin, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clovesstory/pseuds/Clovesstory
Summary: The Duke Yurochka has been missing for ten years, Dimitri wants to cash in with his supportive best friend Victor.





	Love from St Petersburg

**Author's Note:**

> Character list:
> 
> Name changes;  
> Yurochka/Yuri (Yuri Plisetsky)  
> Dimitri Altin (Otabek Altin)  
> Rasputin (Yakov feltsman)
> 
> Same names but in place of Anastasia Characters;  
> Victor Nikiforov (Vlad)  
> Yuuri Katsuki (Sophie)
> 
> Grand Duke Nikolai Plisetsky

**_3rd person POV_ **

The young Duke and his grandfather were running into a room in the back of the palace, the guards are not far behind them. 

Curious eyes peak out from behind a painting, the sounds of loud footsteps grew closer and the young blonde Duke begins to panic. The young boy with raven hair pushes the secret door open. 

 

"This way, quick!" he yells as he shoves the old man and the young blonde through the door, it's too late for him. The raven boy closes the painting door and turns as the guards smash the room doors open. 

 

"Where are they boy?" the Russian Guard yells. 

The raven boy throws something at the guards in panic, they run over and hit the boy with the butt of their gun. The raven boy falls to the ground unconscious. 

 

Not far away a train whistle sounds, the Emperor Nikolai makes it on to the moving train but the young Duke Yurochka falls to the platform hitting his head. 

Both boys are unconscious on the ground mere meters from each other.

 

* * *

 

 

**_10 years later....._ **

Dimitri's POV 

 

"Victor? You here?"

"Dimitri, back so soon?" Victor appears walking excitedly down the staircase "Have you seen the news?"

I lift the paper in my hand. 

 

 _Grand Duke offers reward for the safe return of his grandson Yurochka._  

 

"Reward" I wink at him.

"I was thinking the same" he laughs.

 

We start sending letters to our contacts, we must be subtle with this con, only messaging those we trust. I once worked at the palace so I decided to sneak back there and live in the abandoned palace which means I have access to special items, I can convince the emperor of my truthfulness with any old blonde male. I just do what I can to survive in this world. 

 

I met Victor many years ago after I found him rummaging through a room in the palace, it took a long time to trust him but I'm glad I did. We have worked better as a team although Victor is a bit of an airhead and forgets things easily.

 

A few days later we start the auditions to find a boy who most fits the description of Yurochka.

_Bad_

_Bad_

_Okay_

_Bad_

_Horrible_

_Bad_

Not the most productive day.

 

"Well.... we still have all of Saint Petersburg" Victor says cheerfully.

"Can't anyone here act?" We laugh as I bang my head on the desk. "What are we going to do about this Victor?"

"Ah boy just be patient, we will find someone" he stands. "I need a coffee, you coming?"

"Yeah" we walk to another room in the palace. 

I lift the steaming coffee to my lips and hear a noise "Did you hear that?"

"Huh? No" Victor replies distractedly as he drinks his coffee and reads the paper, I stand up

"Be right back"

"Okay"

 

I walk slowly through the supposedly deserted palace when I hear a song, someone is in here and they are.... singing? They have a beautiful voice, I think it's a male. Good singer or not they have no right to be here. I see someone in raggedy clothing kneeling on the ballroom floor as he finishes his song

 

"Hey you!" I yell and he looks over at me in shock "What are you doing in here?" 

 

He runs and I chase after him, he better not have stolen anything.

 

"Stop!" I yell, he runs up the small staircase and stops "Now what are you doing in..." He turns and I freeze when I see the painting.... The Duke! He looks just like him! "...here" I whisper.

He just shrugs at me, he's perfect. Victor runs up behind me, he must have heard me yelling.

"Young man, just what are-" I grab Victor's shoulder.

"Victor, do you see what I see?"

"No" 

I squeeze his shoulder.

"Look again" 

He squints. "Oh yes, yes!"

"Are you Dimitri?" the skinny boy asks, his cat rubs against my leg. "Cute" I mumble and give him a pat "Perhaps, depends who is looking for him" I smirk at him.

"My name is Yuri. I need travel papers" 

 

I walk towards him and circle, right build although slightly skinny, blonde...

 

"They say you are the man to see although I can't say who said... hey what... why are you circling me like a vulture?" he snaps at me.

"Feisty, right height." I mumble "Sorry Yurio"

"It's Yuri,  _yu  ree_" he growls at me.

"Yuri, you look rather like..." I vaguely point at the painting behind him trying to peak his curiosity "Never mind, you said something about travel papers?"

"Yeah, I want to go to Paris" 

 _Oh perfect._ "Paris huh?" he nods "Now let me ask you something Yuri... what's your last name?" 

He looks down "Well this may seem crazy but I don't know my last name, I was found wondering around when I was eight years old"

"Mmhmm and before that?"

"I don't remember, I have very few memories of my past" 

 _Good_. I notice he touches his bracelet a lot, it looks very expensive and out of place compared to the rest of him.

"I do have one clue, Paris"

"Paris" I mumble.

"Yeah so you going to help me or not!" he growls. Victor hands me some tickets for something and I wave them in front of him

"Well we have the tickets but the other is for Yurochka, we are reuniting the duke with his grandfather and the funny thing is that you look rather like him" 

He gives me a very weird look, I grab his arm and Victor grabs his other.

"The same green eyes"

"The Plisetsky eyes" Victor adds

"Hang on... do you think that I am Yurochka?" he laughs.

"Well I have seen many guys in the country and none look as much as the Grand Duke as you do"

"Oh I see, I knew it, you are both crazy"

"Look at the portrait" Victor points. 

Yuri looks at the painting with wide eyes and hums.

"You don't remember what happened to you"

"You could be" Victor says as he pats Yuri's shoulder.

"I guess everyone wishes they were royalty" Yuri mumbles. 

 

Victor and I walk slowly through the ballroom.

"Walk a little slower" I whisper to Victor.

"Dimitri!" Yuri calls. 

 

_I knew he would._

 

"You called?"

"Maybe I could be royal... if I am not then the emperor will know, no harm done right?"

"Either way I'll get you to Paris"

"Done" he grabs my hand tightly and shakes it hard.

I get the feeling this is a bad idea as I hold my sore hand against my chest.

 

* * *

 

 

I hate trains! What the hell just happened? We almost got arrested and then almost died, unfortunately Yuri saved my life on the train so now I feel like I owe him. 

 

We trudge through the snow as it gets lower and eventually stops on our route to the bus stop, now that Plan A failed we had to improvise and get a bus and boat to Paris. 

 

Oh my god Yuri is so annoying; will he ever stop talking.... I sit on a bench waiting for the bus hiding my face in my hands, it will all be over soon.

 

"Yuuri, the beautiful Yuuri Katsuki" Victor sings and pick various flowers around him.

"Who's Yuuri Katsuki?" Yuri growls.

"Well no one sees the grand duke without convincing Yuuri first" I say looking over at Victor angrily, he couldn't have kept his mouth shut about Yuuri for a little while longer?

"What!? No! You never said I would have to prove I was the Duke!"

"Uh... well..." I mumble.

"Ugh" he shoves me off the bench, he is such a skinny brat. I grumble as I lift myself up.

"I'll sort him out" Victor says as he chases after Yuri. 

 

God that boy is such a pain! 

 

_Think of the money Dimitri... think of the money..._

 

"If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it!" Victor sings.

"Okay I'm ready" Yuri laughs. 

Good job Vitya. 

 

We pull out our royal history books and try to stuff as much information into Yuuri's head as we can on the bus ride to the ship, we mention count Sergei.

"I recall his yellow cat!" He yells.

We didn't tell him that....     

 

* * *

 

 

We leave the bus and settle into our cabin on board the ship, I secretly bought a reasonably nice outfit for Yuri so he looks more presentable for the Duke's adviser but I'm slightly nervous to give it to him, I don't want him thinking I bought it because I wanted to...  _did I?_  No.

 

"There you are" I see him in the hallway and hold out the outfit.

"Oh fancy" he laughs. 

 

 _Cute_. What?

 

"Just put it on" I growl and head out in search of Vitya. 

 

I find him sitting on the deck with a chess board patting Yuri's cat.

 

"Care to play?" he asks in a bored voice.

"Yeah sure" I make my way over the ship deck and sit in front of him before moving my pawn. We get several moves in before Yuri appears looking nice and cleaned up in that blue outfit.

"Yuri you look lovely, now a Duke must know how to dance" Victor pulls me roughly from my seat and towards Yuri, oh come on Victor... really?

"I'm not very good" I mutter.

Ugh why can't Victor teach him. I awkwardly reach out for Yuri's hand and he takes it gingerly, I place my other hand on his hip and start moving.

 

"No no Yuri you don't lead, let him for the first time" Victor instructs.

 

Yuri blushes as we start to move around a little, his hand is warm against mine and I don't really want to let go of this moment. 

 

The words escape me before I can stop myself. "You look really nice"

"Thanks, you too" he mumbles in return. 

 

My head feels light and just happy, genuinely happy. I don't know what's changed, there is just something about him that I didn't see before. He always finds a way to knock me off my feet, leaving me scrambling to catch up. I don't ever want this ship to dock.

 

"I'm feeling kind of dizzy" he whispers.

"Yeah, me too. Maybe we should stop"

"We have stopped" 

I look down and realise I froze at some point, still holding his hand. We stand in silence before I realise Yuri leaning in, maybe to kiss me, I want to but I can't get attached he's leaving soon.

 

"Good job" I pat his hand and walk away, heading to our cabin keeping my head low and emotions inside.

 

 

 _It's the weirdest dream, Yuri is in the water and every time I reach for him, he slides further from my grasp._ "Dimitri!  _Otabek!_ "

 

 

"Meow"

"Huh?" I jerk up suddenly to see Yuri's cat on my chest frantically meowing, I look over at Yuri's bunk but he's gone. The ship is rocking wildly in the storm, even a short walk could end up knocking someone out. Especially someone as small and skinny as Yuri, I run from my bed.

 

"Yuri? Yuri!" I yell for him. 

I head out to the ship deck and am surprised to see him out in the cold and rain stepping up on to the railing, what is he doing? He raises his leg as if he will jump off the ship, what the hell is going on?

"Yuri!" he turns his head a little. 

I run to him and wrap my arms around his waist, he's drenched from the rain while kicking and screaming so it's hard to keep a hold of him.

"Yuri!" I yell again once I have him safely on the deck.

"Curse!" He screams, eyes still shut.

"Wake up Yuri!" I yell in panic.

He eyes open wide and he looks at me in shock.

"The Plisetsky curse! The curse!"

"What Yuri?" he wraps his arms tightly around me and sobs.

"I keep seeing faces, so many faces" 

I wrap my arms around him without a second thought.

"It's just a dream, it's over now" 

Seriously powerful dream thought, he almost jumped off a ship in the middle of a raging storm. 

I pick him up in my arms careful to not drop him, he doesn't struggle against me at all as I walk back to our cabin. I get him warm and dry quickly before tucking him into bed, I'll be staying awake from now on at night.

 

The ship docks in Paris with amazing sunny weather, Victor can barely contain his excitement as we make our way to Yuuri's house. I keep looking over at Yuri hoping he can still pull this off after his traumatic experience last night. Victor runs to Yuuri's front door and rings the bell.

"Vitya!" Yuuri says leaning against the door frame.

"Yuuri!" Victor wraps Yuuri up in a big hug "I've missed you" 

 

Yuri and I wait awkwardly at the door before Yuuri gets released and invites us in. Yuri sits across from Yuuri, Victor cuddles up beside Yuuri on the couch so I just lean against the fireplace while Yuuri gets started on the questions. He does well on the questions until Yuuri reaches a question we had forgotten to practice.

"How did you escape the siege of the palace?" 

 

He looks down oh no... I cover my face with my hand, sound convincing Yuri, whatever you say.

 

"Well..." he starts "There was a boy... a boy who worked at the palace, he opened a wall..."

 

Excuse me!? I lift my head up and look at him, really look at him. Oh my god...it's him! No one else could possibly know that, it's really him! The real deal, he remembers me saving him. 

 

"That's silly though, walls opening" Yuri laughs. 

 

 

I walk outside and watch the bustling city around me.  _I am in love with the real Duke Yuratchka Plisetsky._ What am I going to do? This can only end in tears. 

 

 

"He did it!" Victor yells and wraps his arms around me. "We will see the grand duke at the Russian ballet and be sitting pretty for the rest of our lives. First thing I will do is move to Paris and live with Yuuri, god I love him." I just nod as Victor babbles on, my eyes light up when I hear Yuri's voice, when did I become this emotionally vulnerable... _w_

 

_When you heard Yuri sing._

 

"Yuuri's going to take us shopping for the ballet! Can you believe it? Shopping in Paris..." I laugh, he's obviously getting along with Yuuri then.

 

We look through several shops in a beautiful street in Paris, someone is play guitar and singing in the street.

 

_"Paris holds the key to your heart and all Paris plays a part....."_

 

Yuuri gives Yuri a yellow flower which he slides gently into my lapel, I look at it surprised and touched by the gesture. 

 

_"There's love in the air....."_

 

He's watching the street performers in delight, being mistreated in an orphanage, I bet this is the happiest he has ever been and it makes my heart flutter. I'm honored to me part of his happy times. The singer behind us still sings and I find my own lips moving and changing the lyrics.

 

_"Paris holds the key to his past, yes prince I found you at last. No more pretend... you'll be gone... that's the end..."_

 

I watch as Victor, Yuuri and Yuri dance to the song.

 

 _"Paris holds the key..."_  they sing.

 

 _"To... his..."_  I whisper.

 

 ** _"Heart!"_**  We all sing the final word together. 

 

Victor laughs and kisses Yuuri's lips sweetly as fireworks go off in the sky, I want that one day.

 

* * *

 

Me and Victor sit on the steps outside the theatre in our fine tuxedos waiting for Yuri's taxi to arrive. 

 

"Yuri is doing so well, that reward is ours for sure!" Victor exclaims suddenly.

"Victor... I was the boy...I saved him by opening the wall" I confess.

He looks over at me with wide eyes. "So that means..."

"He's the real deal Vitya" I whisper.

"He's finally coming home" Victor says delightedly. I guess we both got attached to him. "Why do you look so sad?" Victor pats my back.

"Is it that obvious?" 

Victor gives a little laugh.

"You love him, don't you?"

"Yes" no point in denying it, Victor can always tell when I am lying to him.

"But Princes don't marry kitchen boys" 

Victor takes my face in his hands and makes me face him.

"Tell him"

"Tell me what?" 

We look up to see Yuri and Yuuri standing in front of us, oh no... how much did he hear? Not much I think since he looks pretty relaxed, actually he looks stunning in that tuxedo with an emerald tie that matches his eyes. It's been too awkwardly silent, say something!

"H-How beautiful you look" 

He looks a little taken aback. 

 

 _Oh, you idiot! Now you have freaked him out... stupid_. 

 

Yuri puts his arm out and winks at me, I wrap my hand around his arm and escort him inside. We barely pay attention to the ballet, Yuri takes my hand and holds it the whole time and my heart is pounding hard in my chest.

 

"It's time" Yuri nods as we walk to the Grand Duke's suite.

"Wait here" I command softly.

I plan to show the Duke a music box that I brought from the castle, I don't even want the reward money anymore.

 

"Your highness?" I say when I enter.

The Emperor Nikolai turns to face me.

"Who let you in?"

"Sir, I found Yurochka"

"Sure, they may walk like him and talk like him but it's never him. I've had enough of this, please leave me alone" He says waving his arms around in anger.

"But sir it really is him, listen I used to work at the palace..."

"Well that's one I haven't heard I must say" he stands and walks away from me, he must listen, he must. 

"Sir!"

"Stop! Dimitri Altin, I know who you are, a conman from Saint Petersburg who held auditions to find a Yurochka lookalike"

"Well yes but..."

"Guards!" 

Two men hold me back and pull me from the room.

"Wait! It is him! Just talk to him and you will see!" 

 

The guards toss me from the suite and I hit the ground hard. I look up to see Yuri scowling at me with his hands on his hips, he heard everything... oh no.

 

"It was all a lie, you just used me to get his money!" With every word his voice got louder until he was shouting at me. I get to my feet quickly and look in his eyes. 

"Yuri listen, that's how it started but it's different now because you really are the Duke!" 

He shoves me away from him

"I can't believe I trusted you and actually... ugh!" 

 

_Actually what?_

 

"Yuri! Remember the bo-" 

 

He turns and slaps me hard, I fall to the ground again as he runs off. I don't know where to go from here... 

 

 

I make my way to the theatre entrance and see Victor and Yuuri kissing as they get into a taxi and drive off, watching them kiss hurts my heart. I hoped maybe that would happen with me and Yuri but the stinging in my cheek reminds me of the cost of my selfishness. 

 

 

I lean against the wall watching the stars when I hear the duke's footman.

"Sir" He says.

I turn to see the Duke get into his car. Right! I know what I must do. I run to the car and hop into the driver's seat before frantically driving to Yuuri's house where I know Yuri will be.

"Hey you! Stop this car!" the Duke yells.

"No, not until you listen to me and meet him" 

 

I tune out the dukes protests as I drive, we arrive at Yuuri's house and I open the door and kneel in front of the Duke.

"You have to talk to him, just look at him!"

"I will not" 

I pull the music box from my coat pocket and he gasps.

"Where did you get this?"

"Sir, I know I have done wrong but what I say now is the truth.. I am the boy, the one who helped you escape, don't you remember? I really have found Yuratchka, He's been looking for you he's been just as lonely as you. He's in the house just there. " I point to Yuuri's house. He sighs.

"You will stop at nothing won't you"

"I'm almost as stubborn as you your highness" 

He smiles for the first time and walks into the house. 

 

_Please remember him._

 

* * *

 

 

The next few hours pass so fast I can barely keep up. 

Nikolai recognized Yuri and announced his return and large party being held to celebrate his return. Yuri is living with the Duke in the palace and is finally happy.

 

As for me... 

 

Well I received summons to the palace which is where I am heading now. The guards open the doors for me and I walk in to face the grand duke, I bow politely remembering my very bad manners getting him to his grandson. I have already made my decision.

 

 

"Thank you for your service, here is the money as promised"

"Thank you but I don't want it"

"Surely you want some reward for this?"

"I just want Yuri to be happy, he deserves it. It would mean a lot though if you could help Victor out, he is in love with your adviser Mr. Katsuki and all he ever wanted was to live comfortably with him in Paris" I bow again and leave the room.

 

This will be my last day in Paris, I scavenged enough money for a one-way train ticket back to Saint Petersburg, alone. I keep my head down as I walk through the palace halls towards the exit when I bump into Yuri, he's all dressed up in the finery of a duke, so beautiful.

 

"Dimitri, did you get what you wanted" he growls.

"All is taken care of" 

He doesn't need to know I refused the money, I don't deserve him. I'm sure he will be happy one day with a prince or princess worthy of him. 

 

 

I find Victor standing in front of a mirror in a magnificent suit holding Yuuri close to him, he sees me in the mirror and turns to face me.

"Dimitri?" 

I hadn't told him of my plans but he can read me like a book.

 

"Goodbye Vitya" 

 

I give him and Yuuri a quick hug before walking towards the exit.

"You won't reconsider?" Victor asks sadly.

"I don't belong here" I say "Dasvidaniya"

 

I walk out the door and on to the wet cobble stones leading to the street.

 

Once I've packed my things I head to the train station, by now it's night, the lonely night train home. The colours around me are grey and dull, I rustle through my pocket as I stand in line looking for my money. My fingers close around a flower, I pull it out and see it's the yellow flower Yuri placed in my lapel the night we shopped and danced in a Paris street. A tear slides down my cheek at the memory. 

 

"Yuri" I whisper.

"Next!" I look up at the frowning man at the counter. 

 

 _It's not too late!_  

 

I run from the line and back to the Palace where the party is being held, the route from the station takes me past a misty deserted bridge. I hear someone screaming, oh my god it's Yuri! I run blindly through the fog, his voice is my beacon in the dark. I see an older man with grey hair using magic to break the bridge around Yuri.

"The last of the Plisetskys will die!" he yells. 

I run up to him throwing off my coat and tie, ready to fight. 

"Wanna bet?!" I punch him in the face, Yuri starts sliding off the bridge as it collapses under him "Yuri!" I slide down the stone of the bridge to meet him.

"Dimitri!" he grabs my hands and I pull him up. "You came back!" he smiles.

"Yeah, of course I did and Yuri listen I am the boy, my real name is-" 

 

Green magic rushes towards me pushing him away from him before I can finish, I'm thrown towards the ground. A large stone creature comes to life, I grab a lose pole from the ruined bridge and fight against it. I look over to try and see Yuri and make sure he's okay but the creature blocks my view, I keep fighting it when suddenly the creature falls apart and rocks fly everywhere. I feel a blinding pain in my head and fall to the ground, I hear one last thing. 

"This is for Dimitri!" 

Before all goes dark. 

 

_He does care...._

 

 

 

_"Dimitri! Dimitri please!"_

 

I can hear an angel calling my name, my eyes flutter open and I feel pain all over my body, I bet I'm bruised everywhere.

 

"Ughh" I moan.

"Dimitri!" 

 

 _What's going on?_  I shake my head a little and realise Yuri is hugging me.

 

"Yuri?" I gasp. 

His clothes are ripped but he seems reasonably unharmed, he helps me to a sitting position while I groan in pain.

 

"Sorry it took so long for me to defeat him" 

I laugh lightly, he's so selfless in contrast to me.

"So, what's your real name?" 

I smile at him "I haven't even told Victor, It's Otabek. I'm originally from Kazakhstan, I had to change my name for my own safety after I saved you during the siege" 

"Hi Otabek, I am The Duke Yurochka Plisetsky." 

My heart twinges when I hear my real name coming from his lips, so perfect. I lift his crown from the ground beside him. "What now?" I say as I hold it out to him. 

 

He grins and takes my hand "Let's go on another adventure" 

I laugh in happiness with him. 

 

 

He leaves a note for his grandfather along with the crown, we don't really have a plan except to travel the world together. We dance together on a canal boat in the late Paris lights, he takes my head in his hands and kisses me passionately. 

 

I really love this crazy brat and he really loves me. I lift him up and twirl him around as he laughs. 

 

This is only the beginning of the story of us.

 


End file.
